


Особенно Аччан

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), robin_puck



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: К вопросу о фансервисе.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Особенно Аччан

Звонок в дверь раздался как раз в тот момент, когда Атсуши поднял голову над умывальником и посмотрел в зеркало. Лицо было мокрым, бледным и отчетливо припухшим. Доброе утро. То есть… сколько времени-то вообще?  
Слегка придерживаясь за косяки, он дошел до прихожей, открыл дверь и хмуро уставился на раннего гостя. Впрочем, за спиной гостя уже явно темнело, так что времени было не меньше пяти пополудни. Хиде улыбался, имел возмутительно свежий вид и гитару в чехле за плечом.  
– Чего? – неприветливо спросил Атсуши и, не дожидаясь ответа, развернулся и пошлепал в кухню. Хиде, быстро скинув ботинки, шел за ним следом, молча, слава всем богам. До первой кружки кофе Атсуши не хотел слышать его голос. Он вообще не хотел ничего слышать. И видеть. Но раз уж Хиде приперся, хотя его никто не звал, он сварил кофе и для него.  
После нескольких глотков живительной горечи Атсуши наконец поднял взгляд на сидящего за столом напротив. Хиде опять улыбался, хотя уже не так раздражающе. Даже с сочувствием. Но кофе пил с жадностью, значит, и его зацепило вчерашней (сегодняшней?) пьянкой, хоть он как обычно и свалил раньше всех. Это немного примиряло с действительностью.  
– Надеюсь, есть ты не хочешь, – сказал Атсуши, – потому что кроме лапши в стакане еды у меня нет.  
Хиде стеснительно повел плечами, всем своим видом показывая, что он не гордый и может поесть и лапши. Ну понятно.  
Самому ему есть не хотелось совершенно, даже, пожалуй, наоборот. И даже смотреть, как Хиде хлюпает над выданным стаканом Cup Noodle, было тяжеловато. Так что Атсуши сделал себе еще кофе и наконец закурил, упершись локтем в столешницу и удерживая ладонью все еще тяжелую голову.  
– Ты чего пришел-то? – спросил он, когда Хиде все доел, допил и потащил из кармана сигареты, чтобы тоже закурить.  
– Порепетировать, – бодро отозвался Хиде, закуривая. Атсуши потер лоб. Вроде, на провалы в памяти он никогда не жаловался. Какие еще репетиции сейчас и почему вдвоем? Или все остальные тоже припрутся? Почему сюда? Как вообще? Что?  
– Что порепетировать? – спросил он осторожно, стараясь не выдать свою растерянность.  
– Ну… – Хиде застенчиво улыбнулся. – Фансервис. Имаи-кун вчера сказал…  
Атсуши прикрыл глаза ладонью и промычал, поспешно сунув сигарету в зубы. Ржать было нельзя. Совсем нельзя – от смеха только притихшие в самом основании черепа фейерверки снова взорвутся, и ему будет худо. Да и грешно это – смеяться над Хиде. Хотя, иногда удержаться было совершенно невозможно. Он все-таки…  
Хиде был милым. Пожалуй, это самое точное слово, которым его можно описать. Смешной, простодушный, мягкий. Какой-то удивительно необидчивый. И, может, поэтому совершенно беззащитный перед вечными приколами остальных. Атсуши и сам часто не мог избежать искушения немного подсмеяться над ним, но вчерашняя шутка, конечно…  
Начал как всегда Ании:  
– Аччан, – сказал он с фальшивой серьезностью, – ты скоро придушишь Имаи-куна, если будешь так страстно его тискать. Он у нас хрупкий, а ты – вон какой лосяра, да еще и в ажиотаже.  
– Да, – неожиданно согласился Имаи. – В последний раз у меня даже что-то хрустнуло. Кажется.  
– Где у тебя хрустнуло? – возмутился Атсуши. – Я всегда с тобой нежен.  
– Вот тут, – с дурацкой многозначительностью сказал Имаи, прижав ладонь к груди.  
Все заржали.  
– Приставай лучше к Хиде, – посоветовал Юта. – Он большой, у него ничего не хрустит.  
Атсуши с сомнением глянул на привычно расплывшегося в улыбке Хиде.  
– Я не могу, – сказал он печально. – Вы только посмотрите на него.  
Все посмотрели на Хиде.  
– Что? – не выдержал тот.  
– Ты улыбаешься.  
– И что?  
– К любви Аччана нужно относиться вдумчиво и сосредоточенно, – сказал Ании наставительным тоном. – Вот как Имаи-кун. Молчит, терпит, ничем не выдает себя, даже когда сердечко похрустывает. А ты начнешь улыбаться и смущаться, и весь эффект пропадет.  
– Опыт, – веско сказал Имаи, уже хорошо пьяный и поэтому убийственно серьезный. – Тут нужно тренироваться. Так что ты, Хиде-кун, порепетируй с Аччаном. Вот прямо завтра иди и… репетируй. Пока не начнет получаться.  
Атсуши тогда только фыркнул, заметив легкую панику в глазах Хиде, и тут же забыл об этом, потому что разговор переключился на другую тему.  
А вот Хиде, как оказалось, не забыл. Что ж он за человек-то такой: помнить все, что сказали другие под градусом! И как его еще никто до сих пор не побил за такую супер-способность…  
– Понятно, – сказал Атсуши, почувствовав, что смеховой приступ миновал. – Ну, раз Имаи-кун сказал…  
Дошутишься ты, лидер-сан, когда-нибудь. Дохрустишься.  
Он окинул Хиде взглядом. Ну что. Он красивый, видный парень. Наверняка их дуэт будет пользоваться популярностью у фанаток, особенно, если Хиде научится не смущаться, не стоять столбом и не улыбаться как счастливый младенец, когда Атсуши его трогает.  
– Ну давай попробуем, – Атсуши загасил окурок, одним глотком допил остатки кофе и поднялся. Хиде как привязанный вскочил следом. – Бери гитару и... играй. Что-нибудь. Неважно.  
Он отвернулся и потер лицо ладонями. Давай, соберись, тряпка. Придумай что-нибудь. Кроме того, что сейчас бы упасть обратно в постель и… ааа, нет, хорошая мысль. Атсуши обернулся и с интересом посмотрел на Хиде. Тот стоял, опустив голову и внимательно глядя на собственные пальцы, перебирающие струны. Какие-то простенькие аккорды. Неважно. Во фланелевой рубашке навыпуск и носках он выглядел каким-то очень домашним и безобидным. Так что Атсуши просто скользнул ему за спину и положил подбородок на плечо. Даже не трогая. Но Хиде все равно на секунду замер, аккорд сорвался.  
– Извини, – сказал он тут же. – Это я от неожиданности.  
– Ничего. – Атсуши обнял его за талию, прижимаясь всем телом. – Продолжай. Не обращай на меня внимания.  
Струны опять зазвенели, но звуке чувствовалась неуверенность, да и Хиде сам весь будто закаменел в объятиях.  
– Тебе неприятно? – спросил Атсуши. Хиде молча помотал головой.  
– Тебя это… смущает?  
Хиде протяжно вдохнул. Ну здрасьте, приехали, подумал Атсуши. Вот так годами обнимаешься с Имаи и не подозреваешь даже, что кого-то это действительно может выбивать из колеи.  
– Мне прекратить?  
Хиде снова покачал головой, но играть перестал, даже руки опустил.  
– Я привыкну, – сказал он. – Имаи-кун же привык.  
Атсуши вздохнул, обнимая его плотнее, скользя ладонями по груди и животу.  
– У Имаи-куна, знаешь ли… своеобразные отношения с собственным телом. Вряд ли на него стоит равняться.  
– А ты? – спросил Хиде неожиданно.  
– Что – я?  
– Ты сам что-нибудь чувствуешь, когда так делаешь?  
Атсуши невесело усмехнулся.  
– Я всегда что-то чувствую. Больше, чем нужно. Особенно на сцене, когда все эти люди кричат и смотрят… Поэтому иногда я перегибаю палку. Но Имаи… если я не делаю ему больно, ему все равно. И даже боль он ощущает редко и не ярко. Поэтому мы с ним – идеальная пара для фансервиса.  
Хиде глянул на него через плечо блестящими глазами.  
– Не такой уж Имаи-кун и бесчувственный.  
Атсуши невольно улыбнулся. Милый. Такой милый Хиде. Он потянулся и чмокнул его в щеку, и Хиде трогательно засмущался, опустил взгляд.  
– Давай еще раз попробуем? – предложил Атсуши. – Я просто тебя обниму, а твоя задача – не сбиться с ритма. Хорошо?  
– Хорошо…  
Вот и славно. Хотя бы пару простых трюков отработать и можно уже будет позавтракать. То есть, поужинать. Кажется, он уже начинал чувствовать легкий голод.

В этот раз Имаи сел рядом с ним, сдвинув Атсуши на самый край лавки. Он привычно прижимался бедром, и Атсуши обреченно думал, что долго он так не просидит – после лайва чувствовалась еще остаточная вибрация, и хотя он сегодня практически не подходил к Имаи… а, может, как раз и потому, что не подходил, эта вибрация теперь отчетливо концентрировалась ровно в тех местах, к которым тот прикасался.  
– Ну вы молодцы, конечно, – сказал тур-менеджер после первых двух бокалов пива. – Но зачем вы сегодня так мучили Хиде?  
– Чего это? – возмутился Имаи, случайно кладя прохладную ладонь Атсуши на колено.  
– Ничего мы не мучили, – пробормотал тот, не поднимая глаз.  
– Это просто фансервис, – сказал Юта, улыбаясь. – Кстати, отлично вышло: такой могучий Хиде и такой томный Аччан. Красиво!  
– Ага, вон, до сих пор сидит красный и взъерошенный! – кивнул на Хиде тур-менеджер. Тот и правда сидел над своим пивом с таким видом, будто еще чуть-чуть и лопнет от переполняющих его эмоций. Молча. – Издеваетесь над беднягой.  
– Мы над ним не издеваемся, – сказал Ании, ухмыляясь. – Наоборот, мы очень нежно к нему относимся. Особенно Аччан.  
– Аччан вообще исключительно нежен, – с расстановкой сказал Имаи и передвинул ладонь выше по ноге Аччана, туда, где совсем бы не стоило его трогать. И сидящий с торца стола Хиде, единственный, кому были видны эволюции имаевской руки, покраснел еще сильней. Даже губу прикусил от натуги, но молчал и только пиво пил. Кремень, а не гитарист, подумал Атсуши, и это была его последняя связная мысль, потому что Имаи со все тем же невозмутимым видом сжал пальцы, и думать стало совершенно невозможно.


End file.
